Unitera
}| | name = Unitera | type = Optional PvP | online = January 25, 2007 | location = USA | serversave = 12:00 CET }} __TOC__ * Name may come from the Latin word 'uniter' meaning 'bounded to one'. * The first Level 100 on Unitera was . * The first Level 200 on Unitera was . * The first Level 250 on Unitera was . * The first Level 300 on Unitera was . * The first skill 100 in axe on Unitera was . * The first skill 100 in club on Unitera was . * The first skill 100 in distance on Unitera was . * The first skill 100 in fishing on Unitera was . * The first skill 100 in shield on Unitera was . * The first skill 100 in sword on Unitera was . * The first 1,000,000 gp on Rookgaard, Unitera was . * The first Level 100 on Rookgaard, Unitera was . Bosses * - Orshabaal. Orshabaal has visited twice. On the first visit, Unitera was unable to slay the boss and resulted in over 400 deaths. The second visit he was slain, it was blocked by and killed by a large team and the loot was a Orshabaal's Brain. * - Ghazbaran. Ghazbaran has been seen four times. Some adventurers went to see him and two died, he wasn't killed. The second time was on the September 26th 2009 and also blocked by . It was the first time a Paladin had blocked Ghazbaran and was with the help of GMs. The third time was killed and the main loot was Blue Tome, Oceanborn Leviathan Armor, Twin Axe. The fourth was killed on October 10th 2010 and the best loot was a Golden Boots. * - Ferumbras. Ferumbras has also been seen three times, the second one on August 7th 2009. The teams failed to kill the boss during both attempts. The third time was killed and the main loot was Velvet Mantle, Tempest Shield, Great Axe and Ferumbras' Hat. Sep 18 2010 Unitera fail again. * - Morgaroth. Morgaroth was seen once, on May 23 of 2010. The Blocker was . The loot was: 36 Platinum Coins, Morgaroth's Heart, Demonic Essence, The Ironworker, a Death Ring, a Life Crystal, 15 Small Amethysts, a Double Axe, a Mastermind Shield, a Great Spirit Potion, a Blue Gem Morgaroth was seen once, on Set 04 of 2010. The loot was: 2 Demon Horns, Demonic Essence, 22 Platinum Coins, a Red Tome, a Green Gem, a Great Spirit Potion, Golden Legs, an Obsidian Truncheon, 3 Small Sapphires, a Golden Mug, a Ring of Healing, a Royal Crossbow Advantages * Prices rates are dropping. * Players cannot attack you. Disadvantages * A lot of thieves/botters since it's Non-PvP. * Difficult to sell some items. * Very popular server to play on, so Free Account players will find themselves on waiting lists at all but the most inactive server times. Additional Info * The maximum on this game world was 1052 players on May 28 2009, 01:30:30 CEST. Rare Items * - Blue Tome one is owned by Lord Duff * - Grey Tome one is owned by Hiila * - Vampire Doll owned by Vuss * - Blood Skull owned by Druid Nofear * - Djinn Blade looted 1° by and . * - Crystal Mace looted 1° by . * - Ancient Tiara, the looted 1° by . , , team and have one each. * - Have two Twin Axe, the owners are and Team. * - Phoenix Shield owner is . * - Holy Falcon owner is . * - Demonwing Axe owner is , and others. * - Reaper's Axe looted 1° by , 2° by and 3° was bought from . * - Havoc Blade looted by with his team/GMs & stolen by and now owner is . * - Great Axe one is owned by Hiila. * - The Stomper one is owned by Zorebex. * - Demonbone is owned by Zero Son, , and Unic Jamaica too. * - Golden Boots looted 1° by . * - Piece of Massacre's Shell looted 1° by with his team. * - Handmaiden's Protector looted 1° by with his team. * - Mr. Punish's Handcuffs looted 1° by with his team. * - Countess Sorrow's Frozen Tear looted 1° by with his team. * - The Plasmother's Remains looted 1° by with his team. Current owner is . * - Dracola's Eye looted 1° by . * - Morgaroth's Heart owner is . *image:Gland.gif- Gland whose owner is * - Lavos Armor looted 1° by . and owned one each too. * - Oceanborn Leviathan Armor owned by . * - Velvet Mantle one is owned by Hiila * - Fur Cap looted 1° by . owned one too. A third one is owned by . * - Bejeweled Ship's Telescope 1° owner is . Zenor Singh owns the second and Brighter Paladin the third one on Unitera. *image:Dwarven_Armor.gif image:Dwarven_Legs.gif image:Dwarven_Helmet.gif - Dwarven Set four players owns all parts of set. Kynsed , Bekki Morse, Unic Of Darkness and Hiila. Items that had been transferred to out of Unitera * - Orshabaal's Brain * - Silver Mace * - Pharaoh Sword * - Imperor's Trident External links